The Begining
by TerrasTerrian
Summary: Robin doesnt have anything. His mentor died and now he's out for revenge. Untill the one he's looking for is looking for him. (Another how the Titans started story. unique)
1. Alone

**Hey! This is my first Fan fiction. I need you reviews! I hope you like it I know its short. If you see a mistake tell me! Im trying to capture the characters personas so give me some tips too. I want to be a writer when im older so critism excepted but don't be to harsh!**

"No!" Robin the boy wonder screamed as he ran towards his mentor.

"It Seem as though Batman's apprentice is alone….again.." The menace said dryly and he disappeared into the night.

Robin could not believe his eyes. Rite there before him laid his mentor Batman lifeless on the ground. Robin felt grief and guilt at the same time inside of him.

_I was too late. It's my entire fault. Who am I going to be with? _These thought flooded his mind. _Who is that man? _

Robin barely caught a glimpse of him. His voice was smooth and deep. His steps with unique and paced.

Robin sprung up from his place and started to run. He ran far and he desired. Robin was not the boy to show emotion but this was to much for him. His parent were murdered and then Batman.

From that day on he fought any criminal and most importantly he searched for this mysterious man. This man shadowed his thoughts. His voice echoed in his mind.

_It seems as though Batman's apprentice is alone again._

Robin hated to be alone. He was alone most of his life. He wanted to end it.

A few months passed and Robin heard there was a robbery in the jewelry district.

As fast as his legs can run, Robin ran toward the district jumping of the roofs of the cities buildings.

The jewelry shop almost collapsed as Robin arrived. He searched around trying to spot and criminal. Out came a boy, a little older looking than Robin except he was half robot.

His bulky body ran towards the streets of the city. He laughed as he carried a huge bag of jewels.

Robin ran towards him extending his staff. "Stop!" He yelled.

"Make me." The Robotic boy laughed as he ran.

Robin chased up to the boy running faster than him. The Robot kept running until they met an alley way. Robin cornered him.

"I guess it's the end for you." Robin smirked.

"Hey Man get out of the way!" He complained trying to move around the boy wonder. "I'm on a mission here c'mon!"

Robin was a little befuddled with his words. "Then who do you work for!" Robin said annoyed as he gained grip of a gadget and threatened the robotic boy with it.

"I'm on a secret mission! I'm not tellin' you anythin'."

"I'll make you then." Said Robin irritated.

"Ok, ok chill man." He said lowering his laser. Robin put down his gadget but held his staff just in case. "I am a spy."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What are you spying on?"

"I'm a spy in the Hive academy."

"What is this academy?"

"Some school for Teens like us with special power and they get trained by some head master." He said in one breath really quickly. "For evil."

"Oh, but why?"

"The Headmaster is planning some deadly plot to rule the city. So I'm goin' undercover."

Robin gave a smile. "Crime fighter too?"

"Oh ya!"

"Robin." Robin held out a hand.

"Cyborg." They shook


	2. Shadowed

**How did you like the first chapter? This is the second I hope it is good as well. **

Robin stayed up late that night researching the Hive academy. _Brother Blood?_ He thought swimming through his flooded thoughts. _Who is he?_

He kept in touch with Cyborg. They would talk for a very long time trying to figure out what Brother Blood is up too.

"He says he's going to hack all the computer systems in the City." Cyborg whispered one night as he talked to Robin on his communicator.

"How is he going to do that?" A bunch of ideas crowded in Robins head on how some one could hack a computer. "Why?"

"Well I haven't gotten many details. I'll get back to you."

They disconnected. Robin went on his Computer to do some more researching. _He could probably hack the banks and steal all the money. _That thought seems a little off. Why would he need a whole school of criminals for that?

Right then and there he heard a small tap. "Who's there?!" He said jumping backwards.

It was silent yet an eerie whistle of the wind echoed through the alleyway were Robin has been hiding.

"Robin." That same smooth voice said.

"_It seems as though Batman's apprentice is a lone…again."_

"You." Robin said quietly as the shadowed man to a few steps back concealing himself. "Who are you!" he shouted as he was flustered in anger.

"Poor poor Robin. I thought you would have figured me out by now." He said sympathetically.

"Who are you? Tell me!" Robin shouted loader than before. His last words echoed throughout the alley.

"Look at you Robin. You are tired you are weak and _alone". _He said slowly "Come with me Robin I can help you. You cannot help your self."

"No!" Robin said grabbing and extending his staff. "You killed Batman! I won't let you get away with…"

"Robin I am not here to fight you child." He said slickly. "I am here to help you. Come with me. What else can you loose?"

"My dignity." Robin said gritting his teeth as he forged towards the shadowed man tying to high jump kick him. He ran and jumps but the man merely grabs his angle and forges him to the hard cold ground.

"You are _slow _Robin." He said smirking yet you could didn't see but could hear it in his voice. "I can fix that."

Robin ran forward but the man effortlessly grabbed his staff. He kicked Robin making him fall forward. He took the staff and broke it in half.

"You are _weak_ Robin." He said running towards the boy wonder punching him. "I can fix that."

Robin got up. He was bleeding a bit but the competitive boy would not give up. He ran towards the man again Fist first. The shadowed figure simply took a step making Robin fall to his knees.

"You are _inaccurate_ Robin." He sighed. "I must fix that. You don't know when to give up. You do not realize I am quicker, stronger and more accurate than you are. We are similar yet you are still a small boy."

_No no don't listen to him._ Robin thought grabbing his head from frustration. _But he does have a point. What else could I loose? He's my only hope He could help me but isn't he bad himself. _

Robin did not know what to do.

"Maybe some other time Robin. When you have thought it through." He said disappearing in the shadows. "Some other time."

Robin kneeled there as he bled. Thought flooded once more. And he was gasping forair because he could not swim through.


End file.
